Life With Uncle Undertaker
by Anime Expert of Cute
Summary: Six year old Adri has the best uncle ever- Undertaker! Join her and our favorite Black Butler characters for a not so average life with Uncle Undertaker!
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! First of all, thank you for clicking this story! It means a lot to me. This is my first fanfic, so please be kind. I do take requests, suggestions,and constructive criticism.**

**I DO NOT own Kuroshitsuji in any way, but I do own my OC. Onto the story!**

* * *

The sun's rays hit the cheeks of six year old Adri, waking her up. Her shining green eyes fluttered open and was greeted by a small pink stuffed skeleton.

"Good morning, ..."she yawned. Almost instantly,the smell of fresh pancakes filled her button nose._ Breakfast! _she thought happily. She jumped out of bed and raced to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Once she completed that, she chose to wear her favorite black and grey dress with skulls and pink trimmings.

Running down the stairs, she yelled,"Good morning, Uncle Undertaker!" The said grey haired man turned and smiled widely at his young niece.

"Hello, have pancakes today!" he said in a fatherly manner, which made her lime green eyes sparkle.

"Hooray!"

* * *

While they were eating their bone shaped pancakes, innocent little Adri decided to ask her dear uncle a question.

"Uncle Undertaker?"

"Yes, love?"

"What's a rape face?"

Undertaker was taken aback at first, but then smiled his creepy yet lovable smile.

"A rape face is something that will make you want to bust out in laughs and hide in a hole at the same time. Everyone has a rape face, even you have one!" he explained.

Adri smiled brightly._I have one too!? I want to find it!_

"Thanks, Uncle! I'm gonna look for mine right now!" she yelled as she ran from the tabletoher room, leaving a chuckling Undertaker still eating breakfast.

* * *

She tried looking for her rape face in her room first. She tried under her bed, in her drawers, in the bathroom, even under her stuffed animals. She still couldn't find it.

After awhile, she decided to ask Undertaker where he found his. When she walked down the stairs, she noticed two guests waiting in the foyer. One was short with blue hair that framed his face. He had a blue eye and one that was covered by an eyepatch. He stood with an air of dignity and a permanent scowl on his face.

The other was a tall man dressed completely in black. His eyes were a rustic red and impassive with a cool smirk on his face.

_Perfect!_ she thought when she saw him.

She walked/ran to the tall man and innocently asked,"Where did you find your rape face?"

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed! Until next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, people! First of all, to those who reviewed: THANK YOU SO MUCH! You made my day! This chapter is dedicated to you guys :)**

** Remeber, this anime expert does not own Kuroshitsuji in any way... but I do own Adri.**

* * *

On a whim, Undertaker decided to take his dear niece to the park. It was a warm sunny day (which was quite uncommon in London) and he didn't have any 'guests' to attend to. _Why not? _he thought.

When they finally finished their walk, two unforgetable faces appeared within their line of sight. One seemed to be chastising the other.

One wore a black suit with square glasses. His hair was slicked back and parted, looking very professional a blank countenance, he continued to scold the other.

The one being scolded had long, bright red hair that hung freely. In fact, he was dressed completely in red! He didin't seem to mind the fact that he was being yelled at; in fact, he seemed to have a dreamy, love sick smile on his face.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Don't touch me! Not during work, not at night, not ever!" the man in black yelled.

"I can't help it Will! You're to delectable to pass up. If it wasn't for Bassy, you'd be my man full time..." the man in red flashed a flirtatious grin.

"I'm not your man!"

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

The two turned to see a laughing Undertaker on the ground and his small niece chuckling with him.

"Undertaker, sir!" Will bowed politely, while Grell rolled his eyes and looked at his nails.

"Who are you two?" Adri asked shyly. She was quite bashful around new people.

"I am William T. Spears and this cretin-"

" OH! Aren't you just the cutest thing!" Grell gushed about Adri.

As Adri got a closer look at him, she blushed at the ground. Before she could stop herself, she murmured, "You're a very pretty lady..."

Grell's eyes sparkled. "OH YES! You really think so!? Usually I don't like children, but you're the exception! You can just call me Auntie Grell!"

"But you are a man." William deadpanned. Grell just rolled his eyes again and put his hands on his hips.

"I may be a man, but I'm still a lady!"

"Hooray! Auntie Grell, do you want to play hopscotch with me?"

Grell smiled with his sharp teeth on full display.

"Why, sure!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! If you have any chapter requests, send a review and I will find a way to work it in (It may take time, but I will do it!) Thanks again, see you next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again people! I hope you like this chapter.**

**Remember, I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way. But I do own Adri.**

* * *

On an uneventful day at Undertaker's parlor, a guest arrived. Only, for once, he was alive! In fact, it was a recurring customer- Earl Phantomhive!

"Undertaker" the young boy called out. His valiant butler was by his side in an instant, ready to protect him when needed.

Instead of a tall chuckling man with grey hair, they found a small chuckling girl with grey hair. Looking at them mischieviously, she asked, "Who are you? I don't know you..."

"Who am I? I am Earl Ciel Phantomhive, the Queen's guard dog, and the owner of the Funtom company. Who are you?" Ciel asked with annoyance evident on his face.

His butler leaned down to his ear and whispered, "Master, do you not remember? This is Undertaker's niece, Miss Adri." Sebastian then turned to Adri. "Good day Miss Adri, we have come to see your uncle."

Adri smiled brightly and replied, "Okay Rape Face Man!" causing Ciel to smirk at his butler.

"But," Adri said with a creepy smile that she learned from her uncle, "it's gonna cost you... a laugh!"

"I don't have time for this non- WHOA!" Ciel tripped on the black carpet and fell on his face. Adri took this oppurtunity to steal Ciel's cane (a/n pimp stick!).

"Hahaha! I stole your walking stick!" she laughed as she ran. Ciel was getting ultra annoyed now.

"Sebastian! Grab my walking stick from her right now!" he ordered.

"Yes my Lord," he said coolly. As he started to walk toward Adri, she noticed the scary look on his face and started to cry.

"No! Uncle Undertaker isn't home now. I just wanted to play..."

Before Ciel could say that he didn't care, Sebastian whispered in his ear again, "I have a suggestion, my lord. Why not ask her nicely? I highly doubt that Undertaker would forgive us for making his niece cry," out of nowhere he pulled out a small pink flower, "Give this to her in turn for your walking stick and she'll leave you alone."

Ciel looked away and said some not-so-nice words under his breath. He walked over to Adri and squatted down to her level. reaching to touch her cheek, he wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I'm sorry. Here," he handed her the flower while looking away. She looked at the flower, then at his face and blushed. _He looks like a prince... _she thought.

She then looked him straight in the eye, got down on one knee, held up her favorite stuffed skeleton Mr. Giggles, and asked, "Will you marry me?"

* * *

**Awww! How sweet! Thanks again for reading and don't forget to review. Until next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again. Remember, I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way, but I do own Adri.**

* * *

"Auntie Grell! Auntie Grell!" Adri yelled excited to see Grell standing in the dark foyer.

"Hello, little one. Don't you look precious, tonight!" Grell smiled picking her up.

"I'll be back in the morning. Have fun my cute little niece! Heehee..." Undertaker walked out the door, but not without hearing Grell say, "Oh don't worry... she shall have a deathly time tonight!"

* * *

The two played board games, danced, and sung songs, but after awhile, they decided to do makeovers. Adri was dressed in crimson red from head to toe. She wore an innocent ruffled dress with ribbons around the neckline. Her long shiny grey hair was curled with a red rose in it. She looked absolutely adorable!

Grell on the other hand looked... odd. His long red hair was pulled into a high ponytail held together by ribbons of random colors. He had on dark red lipstick and A LOT of mascara.

He looked at the little girl and smiled. "Just wait until you're older. You're gonna be a real knockout!"

Adri looked at him completely confused. "What's a knockout?"

The redhead thought for a moment and answered, "You'll look good, just for your special hubby! Even if they don't look like they care, I know that they feel that burning passion!" He started to think about Sebastian and fangirled.

"Is that why Ciel looks so mean and scary all the time? He loves me, too? YAY! Thanks Auntie Grell!" she cheered while hugging him.

"You're welcome dear. But remember, you have to have a strategy."

"Strategy?"

"Oh yes darling! A strategy is key! Let me tell you a few things..."

* * *

Early in the morning, Undertaker returned to his home/parlor. He was suprised to see that Adri was eating breakfast and Grell was sleeping on the table.

"Hi dear. Did you have fun?" He asked his young niece.

"Yep! I really did Uncle! By the way, do you have a piece of cake, a cardboard box, some rope, and a stick?" she asked sincerely.

"Why do you need those?"

"Auntie Grell told me that I need a strategy to catch a man, so I'm going to place a trap for him the yard!" she smiled. He looked at her, then at Grell and sweatdropped. _Maybe Grell shouldn't babysit anymore..._

* * *

**Thank you for reading. Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Konnichiwa minna-san! This chapter may not be as funny as usual, but it's still good! I promise!**

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji in any way, but I do own all of my OCs.**

* * *

On a chilly autumn day, Undertaker decided to look through his old photo album. As he was about to turn a page, he noticed little feet pattering into the room.

"Uncle? What are you doing?" Adri asked. Undertaker smiled.

"Looking through old photos. Do you want to look through them with me?" the young girl grinned and nodded. He patted his knee and Adri went to sit on it.

She was immediately greeted with a younger looking Undertaker doing a funny pose. He made peace signs with his hands and stuck his tongue out at the camera. Adri giggled at her funny uncle.

He then turned the page to see Undertaker in the photo with an unfamiliar face. Unlike the fun-loving Undertaker, this man was stoic and proffessional. He had square rimmed black glasses that covered cold green eyes. His light grey hair was pulled into a neat low ponytail at the nape of his neck. In the photo, he looked away from the camera.

"Who is that, Uncle?" Adri pointed to the mystery man.

Undertaker turned to his niece and answered, "That's Elliot. He's my little brother, and your Papa." Adri's eyes sparkled. _My Papa?_

"I have a Papa? What was he like?" she asked. Undertaker looked up as he thought about his younger brother.

"Well, he was a huge stick in the mud. He rarely ever smiled or laughed. It seemed as if all he ever did was work and sleep." _No wonder he and Will got along so well... _he thought to himself.

Adri pouted in unsatisfaction with his answer. She turned the page to see her Papa again, only this was different. He was looking at the camera with a light blush and warm smile on his face. Also in the picture, a beautiful woman with long wavy golden hair. She had big playful amethyst eyes and a smile that mirrored Adri's own. In her arms, a sleeping baby with light grey hair, wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Who is she? And who's the baby? They look so happy..." Adri mumbled.

"The baby is you, Adri," she looked suprised, "And that woman is your Mama. Iris Camellia. She was practically the opposite of your father. She was always laughing and joking around. She melted your father's cold heart..."

"Really?" she asked astonished.

"Really. Before they met, he only cared about work. I was with him when they met. Something changed within his heart forever. For the first time, his eyes sparkled, he blushed even! It was quite funny to watch...

"As time passed, they truly fell in love with each other. In time, they got married and had you. You guys were truly the happiest family that I had seen in my many years..."

Without knowing, Adri started to silently cry. _Where were they? Why did Papa and Mama leave me?_

As she started to wipe her tears, she asked, "Why did they leave?"

Undertaker sat in thought for a moment. He couldn't tell her about the shinigami race or the taboo that is shinigami-human relationships, yet. _She's too young to understand... I'll tell her the full story when she's older._ he thought.

"Well, there were people that wanted to take that happiness away, that wanted to take you away. So your Mama and Papa had to go away to protect you," he told with a sad look in his eyes.

"Where are they?"

Undertaker paused, then said, "They're in a place where the bad people can't hurt them. You'll see them again. It may take time but you will. Until then, you'll always have Uncle Undertaker."

Adri smiled and hugged her uncle.

"I love you, Uncle!"

Undertaker smiled warmly and hugged her back. "I love you too."

* * *

**Thank you for reading! I was wondering, should I do a oneshot about Adri's parents? If you want one, review and let me know!**


End file.
